


To Challenge A God

by orenjikitty



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Greece, F/F, Fareeha POV, POV First Person, Unedited/Unbeta'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-30 00:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13938573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orenjikitty/pseuds/orenjikitty
Summary: It’s never right to challenge a God. Never know when they will listen, when it will strike their fancy to play with us mortals.





	To Challenge A God

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: You declared to the heavens that you would never fall in love. Aphrodite herself took it as a challenge.

It’s never right to challenge a God. Never know when they will listen, when it will strike their fancy to play with us mortals.

I should have listened. Heeded the words of my parents, grandparents and teachers. “Never challenge a God, Fareeha. It’s never ends well for those who do.”

But I did. Proclaimed it out loud, in the middle of the goddess’ temple as I watched my twin cry at the base of her statue, her heart broken by love. I've seen what it does to people. I didn't want that.

But to proclaim it at the goddess’ temple was bold. Too bold, but I was furious. I wasn't thinking. I wasn’t hearing anything but the heartbroken sobs of my twin sister. The one I'm supposed to protect.

So I yelled it out, fury coursing through the words. The gust of wind that blew by after, the shiver that followed carrying someone's laughter made me hesitate when we left.

The whisper of “We’ll see…” echoed in my mind.

But if the goddess was up for a challenge, then so am I.

* * *

I knew I was being tested. It was minor at first, but I caught on quickly. Aphrodite, for all her cunning, tried the easiest approach first. Thought that by sending my childhood crush in Agathon would be an easy win for her.

But Agathon was older now. No longer was he the same boy who would tease my sister and I when we were younger. Years of being in the legion showed on him; scars on his body, the distant look in his eyes, the unfortunate unwavering devotion to Alexander.

But I saw through that. Saw how Agathon would smile at me while eyeing the woman behind me, my sister getting more attention than I do.

I turn him down. Father was upset, spewing nonsense once again about how I would never land a husband. Mother wasn't upset and that's what mattered. Mother knew, at least I think she knew, of my… preferences at this point. She never said anything to my father though. She never did talk much, tossing me the fighting stick instead as she began to circle me. “Again,” she commanded.

I lunged. I won against the goddess for now and I'm feeling confident. That was a mistake. Ana, even at this age, was still a commander. A guard to the Pharaoh and it showed as she hit me immediately, grounding me as she stepped on my back, fighting stick on my neck. “Just because you were victorious once, doesn't mean you will be again,” she warned.

She was right. In more ways than one, she was right.

* * *

Aphrodite seemed to have caught on to my preferences quickly. Some were subtle, others were blatant in their advances but I turned them all down.

I nearly fell for it, once. Was close to proclaiming my defeat when Ares intervened, not knowing of the game his sister was playing with me.

War between my people and the usurper called me away. The fighting drew me away for a year. When my company and I returned, the head of the usurper in my hands, Ares smiling down upon me, giving me a boon for my deeds. I asked that he draw away any person his sister sends, telling him of the game and he just smiled. He relents, a boon is a boon after all and I had earned mine.

“So be it,” he said, whipping around as his cloak of fire burned behind him. “You have earned 3 years, Fareeha. Then she will come back, more determined to win. That is the most I can give you.”

Satya left me that same night.

Aphrodite must be furious.

* * *

I countdown the days, 3 years flying by in a hurry. I train myself hard, mentally and physically preparing myself for Aphrodite's vengeance.

I had built a defense around myself, keeping everyone at arm's length as much as I can. People thought I was just following my mother's footsteps. My twin knew, but said. a word to no one. Selene was happy now anyways. Married to someone better than her lost love. She shed only tears of joy now as she watched her first born fail to pick up his father's spear.

I feared for her happiness. Gods were Gods after all. I find myself travelling to Aphrodite's temple, lamb in tow as I climb the steps I had climbed long ago with my sister.

“I know you can hear me,” I say in the empty chamber, lamb bleating behind me. “You are a god after all. And gods are to be feared, for they can be vengeful.” I tug at the sheep, pulling it closer as it struggles in my grasp. “I have no qualms with our little challenge. This little game of ours. Just please,” my voice cracks more than I expected it to. “Leave Selene out of this.”

I tie the lamb to the statue’s feet, leaving it bleating behind me when I realize I wasn't alone. I hear a huff, the bleating stopping as I turn around to find the lamb has vanished

“You have guts, I'll give you that,” I hear from in front of me, eyes searching for the voice but not finding its source. “But fine. I'll play fair. For now.”

I take it. I know I've already pushed your luck with this but for now… I'll take it.

* * *

I dream of a woman, bright blue eyes shining as she laughed, her laughter filling my heart with immeasurable joy.

Her laugh is contagious. Her smile tearing down the best of my defenses. Her voice…

Gods above… her voice!

Somehow her voice fills me with want, with need. With purpose. Like nothing I had felt before.

I wake, drenched in sweat and I know it was Aphrodite messing me with me. Continuing with this challenge.

Damned gods…

I will not beg for mercy. No. It's not in my nature to do so.

But the woman's voice… how it slipped through my defenses like it was nothing played in my mind.

I turn over and groan. Sleep will be hell with Aphrodite's unknown woman playing in my dreams. I try to sleep again, knowing I am to fall back to the same trap.

(But I wish she would never wake me from it, for I'm happiest when I am with her).

* * *

I wake with the sounds of clamouring, making me groan as I rolled out of bend. There is the mention of my nephew, the distinct commanding voice of your mother as she directs servants to find a doctor because Selene is…

Oh!

I dress quickly, running out of my chamber only to hit another person. “Sorry,” I apologize, helping the woman up.

Who I see makes me gasp. She smiles at me sheepishly, taking my offered hand and I try to quell the blush coming up.

I know those eyes… that smile.

“Angela! Over here! We need you now!” Lucious calls, both of us turning.

“Sorry,” Angela replies as she runs over to Selene’s chambers, door shutting behind her.

I…Fuck.

I glare at the sky. I can feel the goddess laughing at me.

...

Fuck…

* * *

Angela, to my poor, unfortunate soul, becomes a frequent visitor to the house. At first, it was only to check on Selene and my new nephew, Nikias.

I suppress a groan when they tell me the name, with Angela in the room. Of course Aphrodite would gloat about this. Preemptive it may be but naming the boy ‘victory’ is outstanding, I give her that.

Soon afterwards, Angela was there to help Ana, the old matriarch falling and hurting herself, requiring the doctor’s presence nearby to make sure she is safe.

I nearly bash my head into a column when I hear of Angela moving in with us, “to help with the recovery,” I was told.

This isn't helping. I make a wish to Aries to take me away again. War helped once before. It should help again.

But nothing came. Peace continues in Athens.

I am fucked.

* * *

I sit at the base of the statue, glaring up at it as I take another swig of my drink. “Dirty fucking trick,” I mutter, far too gone to care about my language and the location. “Dirty fucking trick and I fucking fell for it.”

I hiccup, glaring once again at the statue of Aphrodite. “You couldn't just leave it, could you? Of course not… This is just a game to you… so-something to pass the time in between meals of ambrosia and…”

“When I said I never fall in love… It was a different time… You… your brother took my sister’s love away. You stole her heart and left her broken. It took her years to recover…. I didn't want that. I wanted more than just heartache.”

I chuckle, taking another swig of my drink. “But then you send her here. You send Angela to my family, to be….”

“I can't… I love her…” I whisper. “These last few months… with her near… with her happy…”

“Free me from this, Aphrodite. I cannot bare to break her heart, the same way you broke my sister's long ago. I… I'm a soldier. I'm a fighter… peace… We both know it doesn't last… I’ll eventually have to answer your brother's call to defend. To protect… but…”

I sit myself at the base of the statue, drinking more from the bottle before pouring the rest on the temple floor. “I love her…”

“Fareeha?” I hear from the temple’s front, my own personal goddess now running towards me. I gulp, stumbling to stand but Angela notices my state. “Why are you here? I was worried about you…”

I pull her close, Angela wrapping my arms around me as I took in her scent. “I am a fool.”

Angela says nothing, leading me away from the statue. I love her… And I will cause her nothing but pain…

“I challenged a god. The goddess of love. She sent you here… to test me.”

“You challenged Aphrodite?” Angela asks, setting you down, closer to the temple’s entrance. “What was the challenge?”

I look up at her, blue eyes now shimmering in the rising sun light. I try to smile, reaching up to brush her cheek. “That I would never fall in love.”

Angela doesn't seem disturbed, laughing even at what you told her. She leans into my touch, placing a hand on mine. “Would you believe me if I made the same statement?”

Her words manage to clear my mind, both of us now laughing together at our joint…revelation.

“We’re fools, aren't we?” I ask Angela who nods in agreement.

We both challenged the gods. They say that those who do is bound to be punished.

If we were each other’s punishment…

Then so be it.

For I cannot, will not give up this woman before me.

"I love you," I whisper.

"I love you too."


End file.
